


Accept Me For Who I Am!

by corporalvxgilante



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Evil!Steve Rogers, Evil!Tony Stark, M/M, Superfamily, double personality!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporalvxgilante/pseuds/corporalvxgilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Bang!</b>
</p><p>The gravel beneath my feet crunched sickeningly, almost as if imitating the sound of rich, stong bone being grated away as the milky color dissolved into an oily and greasy yellow. It brought an uneasiness to me as the sweat gathered at my brow began to slide down the rough and calloused skin I possessed. </p><p>I could hear my unsteady breath as I willed myself to stay silent. The putrid smell of blood and guts invaded my nostrils as I choked down my bile. Why was I here? I recalled making a promise to save innocent lives, but at what cost?</p><p>I stifled down a scream as the heavy metal boots neared my location, yet that wasn't the end of my fear. I strained to listen for a voice, their voices, but nothing. When I faced forward I felt numb. Two pairs of eyes stared back at me, two familiar pairs.</p><p>"Hello Peter, your dad and I want to talk."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>{Being Revised}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! This story with vary from 1st person and 3rd person!

_Tap tap tap_

“Come on…come on! I can’t be late!” I murmured frantically as my fingers danced on the black keyboard before me. The plastic grey chair I sat in was uncomfortable as I sat hunched forward, my brown eyes sinking into the bright screen as I desperately tried to print off my research paper. By my side was my torn and busted backpack, the sewing had fallen apart ages ago as forced tears were evident along the surface of the bag. My dad had tried to fix it up before school, but that didn’t end too well and I told him it was fine. He was upset at first, but within a week he accepted it.

I sat alone in the school library finishing up my research paper; no one was at school and I was supposed to be home about an hour ago. The stress I had was eating away as I worried how my fathers would react to my lateness, the last time I had returned late they had threatened to place a tracking chip into my body along with driving me personally to and from school themselves; though the deal with the tracking chip probably had happened anyway. 

“Mr. Parker, shouldn’t you be going home now?” I heard a kind voice behind me. I tore my gaze from the screen to meet the eyes of the kind librarian before me. His combed back grey hair was smooth and the smiling wrinkles around his eyes and mouth brought a smile to my face. 

“R-Right, I um—I’ll be on my way after I finish this paper sir, I’m sorry for keeping you here.” I answered sheepishly as I save the draft before printing it off. Hopefully, pops won’t be too angry with my late return, after all he was the parent that I could trust to help me with English and History. 

“Don’t worry about it Peter, I was just worried your folks would be panicking right about now.” The librarian rushed out in a sheepish manner as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Oh…yea, they’d probably be freaking out…” I muttered out with a wince as I could practically feel my parents’ overprotective and unstable aura from the library. 

Seeing this, the librarian offered a weak smile as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he asked, “Would you like me to phone them?”  
My response was immediate as I jolted up from my seat to stare at the elder male with wide eyes. “No! No, don’t worry about Mr. Lee.” 

Mr. Lee gave me a suspicious look before surrendering as he let out a sigh, “You young kids, always thinking you can handle things by yourself…makes an old man like myself worry so much for you youngsters…” 

“Mr. Lee, it’s not like that—Look. Nothing’s wrong at home, my parents’ just worry for me when I don’t return home on time.” I said with a guilty gaze. I didn’t mean to have people worry about me, it just didn’t settle right in my stomach. 

For a while, Mr. Lee didn’t respond as he stared at the wall past me with a spaced out gaze before he spoke. “…Alright, just get home safe Peter.” 

“I will Mr. Lee.” I answered immediately as I glanced over to the printer to find that my paper had been printed and was seated waiting for me to pick it up. 

Excusing myself, I walked to the printer after swinging my backpack over my right shoulder as I snatched the paper from the printer.  
“See you tomorrow Mr. Lee!” I called out as I rushed out the library doors with a small smile on my face, though it faded away as I began to run home.

* * *

“Where is he Steve? You told me that he’d be home by this time exactly and you lied.” A male growled out, his brown colored hues darkening as he stared at his husband with a feral look. His combed back hair was clean along with his goatee which was as he liked to say, ‘fashionably styled’. 

The man in questioned stared at his husband with such harshness that it was questionable if he truly did love the other. His blonde hair was tousled as he had a slight 5’oclock shadow, his stance was domineering as he stared down at his husband with stoic blue eyes. “He was supposed to Tony, he either had something to do last minute or some piece of shit out there is hurting him.” 

Tony’s immediate response was drastic as he called upon his black and gold armor upon his relatively lean form. “Whoever decided to touch my baby will regret the choice of laying a hand on his precious head…” 

“Would you like help with that or do you want me to do clean-up...again?” Steve grumbled out as he stared at his bipolar husband. Ever since their first meeting aboard the tri-carrier all those years ago he couldn’t believe that they were married. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist. That was what his husband was known as before he became the new Tony Stark; billionaire, genius, insane, bipolar. Ever since a failed mission before Peter was adopted the genius’s personality became warped into mainly two types. The deranged overprotective father and bat shit crazy evil genius who tortured for a hobby. 

“Oh no, don’t worry about it sweetheart. I won’t be making that big of a mess like last time.” Tony teased as he returned his husband’s gaze with one purely filled with contained anger. Tony was surprised that the marriage had lasted so long, the pair fought. A lot, especially after the capsicle’s defrosting all those years back nothing had changed about the patriotic hero until the failed mission. It turned the hero into a villain, leaving his morals to create new ones that centered around the destruction and ruling over mankind. 

Originally, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were heroes. Earth’s mightiest heroes who fought alongside Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor; but times were different now. Everyone on that team had changed. Some for the better, others for the worst; for example Tony and Steve turned for the worst as they sided with Hydra, Doom, anyone who would help further their plans in global domination, and who was caught in the midst? Why their son Peter of course. Speak of the devil…

“Dad, Pops I’m home!” Peter called out as he trudged through the mahogany door. His voice sounded anxious as his eyes scanned the premises before he was slammed against the closed door by his father.

“Peter! Where have you been? Did someone stop you and try to drag you into the world of drugs and sex?” Tony hissed out as his face plate was up. Peter gulped as he could feel his father’s pent up rage before he placed a hand on his father’s armored shoulder. 

“No dad. I was staying in the library to print out my paper. That’s it I promise.” He answered in the calmest voice he could muster as he stared at his father dead in the eyes. In the back hidden within the shadows he could make out the bulky form of his pops before he was freed from his father’s deadly grip.

“Oh thank goodness, well get on upstairs so you can rest up kiddo~. Dinner will be ready in a bit.” Tony cooed as he called off his armor before whistling as he headed towards the kitchen. Steve had stayed where he was as he observed his son before heading towards the kitchen as well, though before he left he made sure to ruffle his son’s hair while giving him a rare smile. 

“Welcome home kid…”

* * *

Dinner went calmly with the small conversation Tony made with both his son and husband both varying from missions and others dealing with Peter’s future. The very thought had Peter’s stomach queasy as he prayed to god that he wouldn’t be dragged into his parents’ shenanigans. 

As the sun set Peter couldn’t help but shiver as he skimmed through his online classes’ notes before glancing out the window at the area he grew up in. Old trees, graffiti, thugs, dealings, and killings of all sorts happened while he grew up and he had to thank his dads for keeping him safe and healthy while he grew up. 

While he worked he could hear the sound of the beaten up mahogany door of their home slamming open, the gate to the lair was poorly beaten up. Deep grooves could be found within the door as thin shreds of the wood began peeling off. The paint was chipping and fading away from the wood as it gave the apartment building an ancient feel. Within the chambers two pairs of boots could be heard climbing down the stairs. The swishing and clinking of metal indicated a suit of armor while the distinct swish and squeak of leather and latex could be heard, differentiating the two people.

“Petey, be sure you study up for that final you have okay~? I don’t want our baby boy failing some shitty class because a teacher graded you poorly!” Tony called out from the lobby of the building as he adjusted his repulsors. 

“Tony, relax. Peter will be fine, he’s a smart boy. After all, you were the one to raise him to be so smart. I just taught him how to defend himself.” Steve countered as he adjusted his leather gloves. 

“Oh shut up, you did more than that you big oaf. Anyway, study hard kiddo~!” Tony cooed out as he lightly punched his husband’s shoulder. 

“We’ll be back before sunrise Peter. If anything happens you know how to contact us.” The Hydra super soldier called out as a small “Yes dad” was heard deeper within the chasm of doors. 

Pleased, the pair walked out of their home and into the streets to begin their mission. Peter could hear the faint chatter from the pair before he heard his father’s thrusters take off with his pop in toll. Once the coast was clear the teen let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He loved his parents dearly, but sometimes they down right terrified him…especially Tony’s constant personality switch. 

"Sometimes I wish that there was a way to help them…to get them to see the light again…” Peter began as he paced around his bedroom before he spoke, "Jarvis, my fathers have left right?" 

"Yes sir, from the location of Mr. Stark they are both heading towards Sweden." Immediately, the teenage boy frowned, why would Hydra go to Sweden? The thought itself worried the boy, but he said nothing as he crouched down to pull out the infamous red and blue Spider-Man suit. The teen smiled at his handy work before taking a quick whiff before gagging. 

"Jarvis, do I have any clean suits?" He asked the AI as he threw the suit back under the bed. In response there was a whirl as the AI quickly produced a new suit for the vigilante before he heard a light knock against his window. Glancing back the boy found his boyfriend and partner Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool to the community. 

"Give me a second." He stated as the masked mercenary pouted and impatiently continued to tap against the window. Peter chuckled at his antics when the suit was finalized. 

"Here you are sir." The AI stated almost happily as the neatly folded uniform popped out and onto his desk. 

"Thanks!" He stated with gratitude as he quickly removed his clothes to put on his fresh uniform. Outside he could hear the low sexy whistle Wade produced upon Peter stripping, and he countered that by throwing his shirt at the window with a teasing smirk on his face before he sighed blissfully. This was the life...he guessed, before he pulled down the mask and opened the window to soar into the sky and keep the civilians safe.

Yet, as Peter soared off into the distance he couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched by a pair of glowing red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised version of chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Is Yellow Text Box** _   
>  **Is White Text Box**

Hidden away within the shadows, a woman stood peering down at the city streets of New York as her supervisor stood a few feet away making snarky comments about the dwellers down in the system he used to save. 

“Tell me, does this…Spider-Man work with Deadpool often?” She asked as her supervisor grunted, refusing to speak as he stayed hidden within the dark.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” She began as she peered back at the older male as she was answered with silence. The woman, or rather teenager just sighed as she walked towards the edge of the roof with a sickening grin on her face. 

“Very well then…I shall assume that this Spider-Man and Deadpool work together…you have told me before that they prove to be challenging, no?” Again, silence was her response as she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ah…I hope they will; Spider-Man seems to be my age…I hope he offers more fun than my stupid brother…”

* * *

_FWIP! FWIP!_

"Hey, hey, hey! Be careful there sweet cheeks! You may be used to this whole swinging thing, but I sure as hell ain’t!” Wade barked out as he held onto his boyfriend’s waist with a vice like grip as he refused to look down. 

**_**Ooo, do you think that after he’ll let us play with those sweet cheeks~?**_**

****Let’s not push it.** **

“I’m trying! I’ve never had extra load clinging to my waist while I did this!” Peter countered before his cheeks flushed red underneath the mask. “And don’t call me that! It’s almost as worst as the other one!” 

Wade peered up at his flustered boyfriend with a cheeky grin behind his masked face. “What do you mean~?” He teased as Peter grumbled. 

“You know what I mean!” 

“No I do—Oh, wait now I do baby bo—ack!” 

_**Ouch…I guess that means no fondue?** _

**Well, we were kind of asking for it.**

Peter snickered as he swung himself onto a nearby roof as he pulled himself out of his boyfriend’s ‘loving’ hold. Wade on the other hand had tumbled and rolled as they landed. He was completely unprepared for the sudden landing and had quickly straightened himself up as he pouted at his lover. 

“Petey! Why didn’t you warn me that we were landing?” He whined as the younger male couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Change of pace, sweetheart.” Peter retorted with a teasing smirk behind his mask as he ignored his boyfriend’s squabbles behind him as he stared at the NYC life before him. He let the air rush through his new suit as he shivered with excitement. Tonight was just like any other night, saving anyone and stopping criminals from causing chaos to the busy New Yorker’s life. 

Wade grumbled as he dusted himself off as he glared at his cute partner. “Change of pace my ass…” Though alarms blared off in his head as he glanced down to find an arrow lodged into his abdomen. 

“Well, isn’t this a surprise? What happened to spidey sense?” He stated rather loudly as he stared pointedly at his lover. Peter turned in confusion before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he leapt up and back flipped himself onto more land as he scanned the premises. 

“Who’s there?!” He called out as he cautiously stood up; the air around him was tense as he tried to assess the situation. In response to his demand, a light yet ominous laugh was heard as a figure revealed itself from behind a billboard. 

“Trick shot was right…you are very light on your feet. I hope you give me a thrill.” She stated as she stared at both Peter and Wade. 

Peter scowled as he stayed low. “Yea, I’m light on my feet when doofus over there isn’t hanging out to me. Now answer me. Who are you and what do you want?” 

“I want to play, do something fun as teenagers would like to do. Leave the older men to themselves.” She answered as she slowly approached Peter. 

“Uh yea, but no, my dads’ don’t want me playing with people like you.” He countered as he took a few steps back before speaking once again. 

“C’mon Deadpool, let’s bust this joi—Deadpool?” 

The girl snickered once again as she couldn’t hide the grin that grew on her face. “I told you this earlier, just leave the older men to themselves while us teens have our own fun…” She stated as Peter shivered. The tone in her voice made him uncomfortable, everything about this situation made him uncomfortable. Wade was nowhere to be found which was unnerving. His boyfriend was with him merely minutes ago, and now he had just suddenly vanished. Whatever this girl meant by leaving the older men to themselves had him on edge as he tensed. 

“Now you get it right? So let’s play…” 

* * *

“Dammit! You shoot pretty well for a guy who doesn’t talk much!” Wade stated as he dodged various arrows that seemed to be flying out of nowhere. 

**_**Wait, how do we know it’s a guy and not a lady?** _ **

**Well, would a lady feel so manly?**

_**That’s true…** _

Earlier, Wade had been dissecting the situation between Peter and the newbie before he was pushed off the side of the building. The body itself was heavily muscled through years of training and had no intent of letting go. As he glanced around his surroundings he could make out only brick walls before he was soaring. Whoever this guy was had skills, but what kind of skills Wade wasn’t sure. 

The next thing he knew he was thrown onto another roof. The slow steps that neared him brought his adrenaline rate up slowly as a sickening smile crossed his face as he pushed himself up and off of the ground as he fixed up any misplace body parts before staring at the slightly shadowed male.  
Wade rolled his shoulder as he tilted his masked head slowly, almost as if he was taunting the male before him. “So, you shove me, drag me, and then throw me onto this building. What for?” 

There was no response as Wade groaned before an arrow was shot, following the single arrow a multitude rained down on the mercenary as he attempted to dodge each one. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the constant rain of weaponry on his fast healing body, but sometimes it could be a pain in the ass.

Thus bringing the pair into the current situation of Wade attempting to interrogate the mysterious archer; each time Wade attempted to talk with the male nothing good ever came out of it before Wade popped the question.

“Why did you drag me away from Spider-Man?” And Wade swore, he could feel the archer’s ghostly smile.

“…That’s a secret for me to know, and for you to find out…”

* * *

Peter grunted as he jumped and dodged every piece of building thrown at him as he tried to reason with the mysterious girl. Her powers were…mind boggling. He could see her using a scarlet colored energy to bend and manipulate metals that surrounded her to use as her personal weapons while Peter had to dodge each one.

“Why are you doing this?!” He barked out as he swerved towards the right as a spear was thrown, aiming for his head. He heard the shutter of the billboard behind him as he could see the metal had pierced the sturdy frame.

“The reason is a secret that I know and you won’t ever know.” She countered as she rained pellets of metal down onto Peter’s form. The harsh metal bit into his skin as he shielded his face with his forearms until it stopped. 

“Why do you not attack hero?” She taunted as she stared at him with her eerie scarlet colored eyes.

“I refuse to hurt a punk.” He simply stated before he was pinned to the billboard with shrapnel fragments. 

“So, you believe I am a rebellious teenager?” She began before sighing in irritation. “You’re just like him…you’re just lie my idiot brother…and here I thought you’d be promising…Trickshot. We’re leaving. Now.”

Surprise overwhelmed Peter as she stared at her as she turned away from him; though as she turned away an eerie smile was on her face as Peter could feel the billboard moving backwards and into the city streets. 

The mysterious woman left with no trace as Wade returned to the roof Peter was on only to scream.

“P-PE---SPIDEY!”

* * *

Down below the rushing sound of wind alarmed pedestrians as they stared up to find an old billboard falling to injure, and possibly kill the frozen passer byers. As the civilians awaited their fates a young male rushed up collecting them from the billboards crushing defeat as a winged male flew under to shred the billboard to pieces.

“Falcon wait! Someone’s on it!” A feminine voice called out with a faint Russian accent hidden within. 

The male groaned as he flew towards the falling mass as Wade dropped down to rip Peter away from the weakened board. Once safe in his arms, the mercenary hurdled himself towards the side of a building and through a window.

“YOU’RE GOOD TO GO BIRD!” He called out as Falcon cursed under his breath before slicing up the billboard. As the smaller chunks of the billboard fell to the ground, the Falcon flew down to the woman’s side. 

“My pay better be good Widow.” He stated as the woman laughed lightly.

“It will be Wilson, after all that’s all you care about.”

* * *

After the whole disaster Wade had talked to Black Widow about the whole ordeal earlier and was ordered to take Peter home while the Black Widow looked deeper into the situation. 

Complying, the mercenary rushed home towards his boyfriend’s home as he thought of excuses the male could use if his parents questioned the bruises, however as he neared the Rogers-Stark he couldn’t help but curse. Tony and Steve were already home and were heading towards Peter’s bedroom.

“Oh fuck my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Revised! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Panic ensnared Wade as he tightened his hold on Peter. He wasn’t sure how to get to the teen’s bedroom without alarming the parents about their son’s late night adventures. 

“Dammit, I wish you were had your mind in control right now Spidey…” Wade grumbled out as he began his descent towards the weary building. He had expected for the sassy mouthed boy to awaken moments earlier, but to no avail did that occur. 

As the mercenary neared the Stark-Rogers territory he couldn’t help but feel a shiver of anticipation roll down his spine as he carefully scaled the wall. Every subtle movement he made sent alarms blaring in his head as he feared that the parents would bolt out into the streets clad in their armor with death written in their eyes to the trespasser; though as he neared Peter’s window a sense of relief overcame him as he steadied himself before carefully opening the window to push the semi-conscious vigilante into the room before delicately closing the window as he slowly made his descent.

**_Damn, and here I thought we were going to fondue and shit…_ **

**I’m glad we didn’t. I didn’t want us to end up as Stark’s next lab rat.**

“Hey, we got Petey home safe and sound; that’s all that matters…right?” Wade countered himself as the balls of his feet slammed against the ground. The merc with a mouth warily glanced up at Peter’s window; he knew how Tony and Steve acted outside of their love nest, but what were they like inside of it?

**_Petey will be just fine! He’s a strong itsy bitsy spider~._ **

**I hope we’re right about this…**

“…I hope so too…”

* * *

Peter softly groaned as his backside collided with his carpet floor. However, as he heard the faint bickering of his parents nearing his bedroom he jolted straight up as he tore the suit off his injured form and shoving it unceremoniously under the bed along with his mask as he rushed towards his wall closet in search of something decent.

“I’m telling you Steve, if you would’ve let me handle the situation myself we wouldn’t gotten better information than this bullshit.” Tony stated with a snarl as his husband returned the statement with a brutal glare.

“You would’ve compromised the situation with torture, again Tony. The last time you did that was most definitely the last time.” Steve countered before he stared at Peter’s bedroom door cautiously. “And are you sure you want to see Peter now? He may be sleeping. He has finals coming up, and we don’t want to freak him out.” 

“Blah, blah, blah. I want to see my baby boy capsicle, and I’m going to see him. Nothing you say or do is going to stop me from that.” Tony argued as he tip-toed towards the beaten up white door before his calloused hand gripped the rusty door knob, and carefully he turned it to peer into the pigsty that was his son’s bedroom. 

In his bed, Peter laid with his heart pounding madly against his ribcage as he willed himself to steady his breath. He managed to get into the bed just at the right time as his dad opened the door, and he wouldn’t admit it, but the habit Tony grew to constantly use to open his door outright terrified him. The anticipation it left and fears it brought always had Peter on edge as he could practically feel his dad’s deranged stare on his form before he heard soft footsteps.

“Aw…look at him Steve, sleeping like a precious baby…” Tony murmured affectionately, or as close to affectionate a mad man could give. The genius gently rubbed his son’s back as a somewhat loving smile was plastered on his face as he stared at his son. 

In the shadows Steve observed the rare love Tony gave to his son and couldn’t help but smirk. Even if they were incapable of displaying such emotions, it didn’t stop them from trying to love their son. “Mm…precious indeed…”

“How many years has it been?” Tony asked softly as he refused to tear his gaze from his son.

“At least twenty years…” Steve answered as he made his way over to the other side of the bed as he brushed Peter’s untamable mane. The pair stared at their son with earnest expressions before a small groan escaped Peter’s lips. 

The two parents froze as Tony laughed, “I-It’s probably that part of life where he’s having those kinds of dreams right?”

Steve though did not buy it as he gently placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder before another groan sounded and the teen’s eyes fluttered open.

“…Dad…Pops?” He murmured almost weakly as he mentally cursed himself. His heart had been pounding earlier, but his father’s soothing back rubbing lulled him into a calming sleep. However that fell apart as the burning pain erupted from his body as he couldn’t contain his groans of pain.

“Petey…are you okay?” Tony asked with furrowed brows as he carefully peeled the covers back, though Peter quickly tightened his hold on the sheets. 

“D-Dad…I’m not decent…” He stated with a pout as a flustered blush crossed his cheeks while the billionaire snickered. 

“Peter, are you hurt?” Steve suddenly asked and the nice family like air turned intense as Tony’s relaxed and fatherly expression turned stone hard as his darkened hues stared deeply into Peter’s brown pupils.

“Is someone hurting you? Did someone punch you or something? Push you? I swear…when I get my hands on the little bastard I’ll wring his neck and skin him alive…” 

Peter gulped at his father’s sudden threat, and he knew for a fact that his father would pull it off; though he breathed a sigh of relief as his pops intervened.

“Tony, let Peter answer us himself so we get the facts.” Steve ordered as he pinned Tony’s wild gaze with his own eerily calm one. The billionaire reluctantly backed down as he let his shoulders slump forward in defeat.

“Fine, but you answer us honestly Pete.” Tony stated with a sharp bark as both parents turned their gazes to him.

“Um…well, after you and pops left I took a small break outside…just, skateboarding and goofing around. I kinda, uh, slammed into a wall?” He offered nervously, hoping that his previous clumsy experiences would be bought by his parents.

It was silent as neither moved from their positions before Tony gently cupped Peter’s cheek. “You goofball, you had me worried there for a second.” He stated as he pinched Peter’s cheek. “Now you stay here while I get the first aid kit.” And with that the genius left the bedroom.

The tension between Peter and his father was…unnerving as he hadn’t moved from his earlier position. “…uh…pops? I won’t do it again if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“Why did you lie?”

**Shit.**

* * *

“L-Lie? I don’t know what you’re talking about pops.” Peter stated nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Mentally, he checked off anything that may have given away his white lie when his father spoke again.

“Peter. Those wounds don’t look like a wall could cause them, and I know Tony isn’t going to say anything about this lie because he trusts you.” Steve stated sternly as he kept his cold gaze on Peter.

“Pops, I’m serious it was just a wa---“

“Would a wall give you pellet sized bruises?” He countered with a quirked brow as Peter fidgeted in his bed before murmuring a soft, ‘no…’

“Then tell me the truth before your father returns.” 

“…It was a girl…I went to get a few things at the gas station and there was this girl…she had powers pops, and she attacked me…” Peter semi-confessed and great fully his pops took it.

“Do you know what she looked like Peter?” Steve quickly asked as he got up, and Peter shook his head as he pushed his forefingers together nervously.

Steve sighed as he leaned down to lightly kiss the side of Peter’s head. “That’s fine, I’ll find the bitch that did this to you son…I’ll make sure your father won’t do anything rash…” and his pops was out the door and in came his ecstatic father. 

“Looks like you two had a nice conversation~.” He teased as he walked over to treat his son’s wounds.

“I guess you could say that…” Peter answered with a sheepish tone as he winced at the pressure his father applied to his wounded body.

“Peter…you know you can talk to us right?” Tony muttered in a soft tone that surprised Peter. Instantly, various ideas came to his mind to help his two dads’ maybe there was a chance, “And we’ll make sure that no one opposes you…you’ll stand by our sides in conquering the world…” And there go half of his plans. 

“Y-Yea…” He murmured out reluctantly. The rest of the time was silent with the occasional comments Tony threw in as he patched up his son before Peter was once again left alone in his room to think. 

“There’s a chance…right?” He murmured before sleep whisked him away.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

A soft groan escaped Peter’s lips as he lazily reached for his phone in a feeble attempt to prepare for school before his blood ran cold. The time was 4:26 am, and school started at 8:45am, so why was the alarm blaring at this ungodly hour—

Oh… _oh_. 

A tremor ran through Peter’s body as he skimmed through the alerts on his phone before he felt his heart skip a beat.

Danger.

Oscorp.

The Captain and Iron Man.

…Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Revised


	4. Chapter 4

I almost took a double take as I stared at the bright glowing screen. The warmth it held did not warm my heart, nor did it please my sanity as I tried to firmly grasp the situation at hand. Various thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to piece together anything pops or dad had said earlier this week, or any time before hand that regarded an invasion of the Oscorp facility. 

I knew dad had a strong hatred towards the Oscorp family, especially after Stark industries had met its match. The fame he had and the money he made back then were pure, or whatever the hell Aunt Natasha said. Truth be told, I don’t know much about my family’s past; all I know is that I have to be the one to save them from their own destruction. 

With a sharp inhale I pushed myself out of bed. The spring underneath my body sighed as the weight disappeared. My wounds hadn’t even completely healed, and now they want—no need me out there. 

“This isn’t the time to chicken out Parker…get a hold of yourself!” Quickly I smacked the sides of my face, the red hum and stinging sensation helped only slightly as I groaned in annoyance. What could I do now? How bad is the situation? Whose there that needs my he—

“Sir, I believe your ride is here.” JARVIS interrupted my train of thought before speaking again. “It’s your uncle; I believe he’s known as the winter soldier?” Well, at least that answered my question. I must’ve had a confused look on my face if the A.I. had to clarify who it was to me.

“R-Right, tell him I’ll be right down,” I began as I shuffled through the clothing under my bed before I opened my mouth once more. “And activate Parker code 2K beta 5.” 

“As you wish sir; activating Parker cod 2K beta5.” The British voice stated almost happily as a blue screen appeared by my side. 

“Alright…time to erase some data…” I murmured as I skimmed through my father’s work.

* * *

“Dammit! Quicksilver to your left!” A redhead cried out as a silver haired male groaned. 

“I’m on it! I didn’t think joining would give me so many missions so soon!” The light Russian accent he held was almost playful in a way as he dodged the oncoming rain of arrows. 

“I’ll admit the punks got talent.” The archer stated with a snarky tone as he effortlessly continued to fire arrows. 

“Oh, so you talk about all fasty here but not me? Come on! We’ve had some good times Barton!” A male redhead countered as he and the male known as Trickshot went immediately into hand to hand combat. 

“Fasty?! Why-- Вы кусок дерьма!” Quicksilver growled out as the female redhead placed a hand on his shoulder.

“стоп. Scott has Barton occupied, Pietro I need you to go further inside and see what Dr. Banner is after before their back up arrives.” 

“But Natasha---“ Pietro began his counter argument before the ceiling collapsed and two new enemies slipped in. 

“Не более. Просто иди!” She barked out as she began shooting at a black and gold armored male. 

“Now Natasha, is that anyway to greet an old friend?” Iron Man crooned as he landed beside his husband who had a stone face on. 

Observing the situation, Pietro growled before rushing off down the dimly lit corridor. Iron Man began to turn with an annoyed growl. “figlio di una cagna...” 

“Tony no, we have more pests to destroy.” The Captain countered as he placed a gloved hand on the others shoulder before the genius reluctantly turned around as Natasha kept her glare on the two.

Tony cleared his throat as he rubbed his hands together, “Pardon my language...that was very unfatherly of me...” He began with a hum before continuing to speak. “But, since my boy isn’t here...let’s get this little reunion started, shouldn’t we?” He cooed as Scott was thrown down next to Natasha. 

“Shit...okay, I’ll admit Barton has improved,” Another groan as he shifts upwards. “A lot, I take that back, he improved a lot.” 

“Well, can you take two more guys Ant-Man?” Natasha teased with a slight smirk at her companion as Trickshot jumped and landed next to The Captain with a darkened gaze at the sight of Natasha. 

A tension filled silence took over the room as the three enemies glared down at the two avengers, that was until Natasha spoke.  
“Tony...you said something about your boy...are you...are you talking about Peter?” 

The reply was almost instantaneous as Tony shot forward and pinned her to the wall by her neck as his gloved hand began to tighten.  
“Don’t you ever talk about my son with your filthy mouth!” He barked out. The expressions across the mens faces varied as Scott desperately wanted to help his team mate while Steve sinisterly smirked. Clint however was a different story; his knuckles were practically white as his body tensed uncomfortably until the faint roar of an engine was heard.

“What?” Tony raised his face plate with a quirked brow as Natasha laughed, a smirk gracing her pale features as she croaked out her retort.

“You didn’t think it was only Quicksilver, Ant-Man, and I; did you Tony?” She practically taunted as the face plate immediately sheathed the male’s angered look as he prepped to kill off his former friend until a new voice rang out. Metal and metal grating and hitting against each other as Iron Man was thrown towards the ground. Steve’s expression darkened as Scott’s practically radiated happiness. Clint let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his tense form relaxed.

“Stark, I didn’t think you would sink as low as this..after all, the history I’ve researched about you and your companions previous affairs with the avengers would state otherwise.” 

“Well, he is a metal-head!” Another voice sang out.

_Fwip Fwip!_

In swung Spider-Man who landed next to Natasha with a nervous grin under his mask. “Sorry we’re late. Buck wanted to grab another friend.” 

“No worries, who did he bring in?” Natasha asked with a quirked brow as she scanned the area for the Winter Soldier. 

“Weelll, he’s a bit young. Looks my age actually, but his brother wasn’t too happy.” He stated with a pout as a green mist appeared and thunder roared just outside.

“Oh... _Oh_ , you have got to be kidding.”

In an instant the ground shook as three forms stood with a purpose.

“Sorry I’m late, had to bring a few friends.” The assassin stated with a light chuckle as Natasha sighed.

“Thor...Loki...Ultron...Spider-man...and the Winter Soldier. Way to make an entrance.” She stated with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh come on! We’d get this done sooner.” Bucky stated with a roll of his eyes as his brown eyes caught Steve’s darkened blue ones. 

The tension increased tenfold before hell broke loose.

“Ultron, Spider-man. You both catch up to Quicksilver, he’s going to need help. Thor and Loki, you deal with Iron Man. Nat, you got Barton. Cap’s all mine.” Bucky barked out, and instantly explosions arose from every corner as the battlefield came to life.

* * *

In the depths of Oscorp two men stood staring at the body hidden away. “...So Doctor, if this goes terribly,where would I hide the bodies of the people I murder to be free again?”

“Don’t worry Daredevil...everything will go according to plan...all my plans do after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised Chapter 4!
> 
> Вы кусок дерьма= You Piece of shit!
> 
> стоп= Stop
> 
> Не более. Просто иди= No more, just go.
> 
> figlio di una cagna= You son of a bitch


End file.
